Taste Your Saltwater Kisses
by ohmygoodnessidkmaybe
Summary: Rachel wants to put her mouth on Quinn. So she does.


Rachel had a problem. A very specific, very concerning, very Quinn-centric problem that developed the last time she stayed in New York and grew exponentially until this current visit. Two weeks ago, the Spring weather felt unusually warm, so Rachel suggested they get vegan ice cream at this little place down the street from the loft. Rachel ordered her vanilla with carob sprinkles and turned to find Quinn licking at her peach cone, a tiny drop of ice cream on her chin. Rachel reached out and swiped her thumb over Quinn's chin, grazing her lower lip, before sucking the peach droplet into her mouth. She remembered Quinn staring at her and a single thought crossed her mind. . .what if she'd just licked the ice cream from Quinn's chin? Would it taste like the peach or would Quinn taste somehow different. . .warmer, saltier, and sweet from ice cream, perhaps.

By the next day, Rachel wondered what Quinn tasted like in other places.

Ever since then, she had a physical urge to put her mouth on Quinn every time she saw the girl.

The trouble was that they weren't engaged in the kind of relationship where Rachel's mouth attached to some part of Quinn's body would be considered fair play. Rachel decided this needed to change.

They were cuddled on the couch watching Netflix when she put her plan into action. Rachel pressed into Quinn, her legs splayed on the couch beside her, and pulled Quinn's arm around her shoulders. It just so happened that Quinn wore a tank top with a deep cut neck, so when Rachel nuzzled into her chest, her face met warm skin. Wanting to savor the sensory experience, Rachel took a breath. Vanilla, mixed with what might be Ivory soap. Nice.

Quinn shivered. Rachel saw an opportunity.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm not really. . .cold."

"Well, just in case," Rachel said. She slid her hand over Quinn's stomach. "I'll keep you warm." She shifted her body to bring her knees up against Quinn's legs.

Rachel tried focusing on the movie, but fell mesmerized by the rise and fall of Quinn's chest and the urge to settle her mouth over that expanse of pale skin. She nuzzled further, turning her head so her chin rested against Quinn. Her eyes skimmed over the girl's chest from her neck to the tops of her breasts. Imagining her mouth kissing, sucking, tasting what was just beneath Quinn's tank top nearly made her groan. That's when she felt Quinn's hand tangle in her hair, gently threading it through her fingers.

Oh wow.

That was unexpected.

Then Quinn's body shifted and it just happened. Her mouth touched Quinn's chest, and she couldn't contain the soft noise that erupted from her throat at that first delicious contact. She let her lips slide just a bit over the warm skin, and once again felt a shiver rush through Quinn's body. It was addictive, and Rachel wanted more. She pulled back and this time placed an open mouthed kiss to Quinn's collarbone. She paused, memorizing the feel of warm skin under her lips.

Quinn's hand tightened in her hair. "Don't stop," she breathed.

Okay then.

"Are you sure?" Rachel spoke into Quinn's neck.

She felt Quinn's nodding just before her hand was pushed under the hem of Quinn's tank.

"I'm sure."

Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn's neck, then her ear, sucking the lobe between her lips. Warmth flooded her chest, sinking lower and lower in her belly the more she felt Quinn's skin against her lips. Then she moved her mouth over Quinn's jaw to her chin, to the same spot where the ice cream had fallen two weeks ago. She opened her lips and slipped her tongue over the tiny cleft there before closing her mouth and sucking slightly. So warm, so wet from Rachel's own saliva, and now all she could imagine were other warm, wet places on Quinn that her mouth could savor.

She pulled back and met Quinn's gaze, pushing up on her knees so they were face to face.

Quinn opened her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, but what just happened?"

"I needed to know."

Quinn quirked her head. "What?"

"What you felt like under my mouth," Rachel replied in a whisper.

Quinn's eyebrow rose. "And?"

"I'm not done yet."

Rachel grabbed the hem of Quinn's shirt and tugged it over her head. The more she'd explored Quinn with her mouth, the more of her she wanted to see and feel against her own body. She tore off her own shirt and pulled their bodies together. The feeling was exquisite. Quinn's small, soft breasts pressed against her own, and Quinn's firm abs tickled Rachel's stomach. She looked down at their bodies, imagining her mouth on every inch of exposed and hidden skin and couldn't stop the smile from overtaking her lips. She heard a soft giggle from Quinn before she finally slipped her hand around the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her in for a long, heated kiss.

Rachel pushed Quinn back down on the couch until her body pressed against Quinn in so many places that she groaned into Quinn's mouth. Then she felt it. The tip of Quinn's tongue tracing her lip. Quinn's hand slipping in the back of her shorts. Quinn's thigh pushing into her wetness.

Rachel prided herself on her well researched and in depth vocabulary and speaking abilities but when Quinn actually rocked into her, only one word came to her mind and out of her mouth.

"Fuck."

With Quinn's lips moving over her face, Rachel was quickly losing control of her mission and that just couldn't be.

No one ever got in the way of Rachel Berry on a mission. Not even the object of said mission.

Rachel sat up and placed her index finger on Quinn's lower lip, tracing it down her chin, her neck, to her chest, smirking the whole time. "I told you I wasn't done yet." She lowered her face until her lips skimmed Quinn's chest, between her breasts, until she finally closed her mouth over a nipple. This time, that colorful word Rachel uttered earlier came from Quinn's mouth, along with a series of soft noises.

She sucked on Quinn's hard nipple, relishing in the sensory overload of hard and soft against her tongue. But she wanted more. Wanted that warm, wet heat in her mouth. Wanted to feel Quinn moving against her lips. She kissed lower and lower down Quinn's stomach, dipping her tongue inside her bellybutton just as she slipped her hands inside Quinn's shorts, pushing them down her legs.

She wrapped an arm under Quinn's thigh and rested her other hand low on Quinn's belly before sliding her tongue through the warm, soft, sticky heat.

Oh fuck yes.

This was what Rachel wanted.

Quinn tasted salty and sweet, smooth under Rachel's tongue and lips. Sometimes she dragged her tongue through Quinn, or she kissed, or sucked, anything to keep feeling that heat and movement against her mouth. It was definitely much better than the ice cream from two weeks ago.

Quinn seemed pretty damn pleased, too, if the noises coming from her throat were any indication. Rachel started to wonder just how many sounds Quinn could make or how loud she might be, but maybe that should be another time. Right now, her mouth moved over Quinn while her fingers scratched her belly, her own body rocking with Quinn's. Listening would have to come the next time.

Because there would definitely be a next time if she had anything to say about it.

Quinn rose up on her elbows, and her body rocked hard against Rachel's mouth as she came, a flood of sweet wetness touching Rachel's lips and tongue. Rachel slowed her movements to soft kisses as Quinn relaxed against her, until she finally, reluctantly raised her head and laid it on Quinn's thigh. She continued drawing patterns on Quinn's stomach until Quinn grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

She caught Quinn's gaze and was met with heavy eyes and parted lips.

"So," Rachel said.

"I'm. . .I can't. . .yeah?"

"I think I've satiated my curiosity about how you feel under my mouth. For now."

"Okay?"

"But I'm now wondering, based on the outcome of your orgasm, just how many different sounds you might make when you come."

Quinn's eyes widened.

Rachel's lips quirked into a smile.


End file.
